


Poor Clankers

by Kit_Carson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, OOC characters, Obi-Wan is a bit if a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Carson/pseuds/Kit_Carson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody has a Heart Attack, Obi-Wan has a laugh, and the author has a blast.</p><p>p.s. Cody is OOC. sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Clankers

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my other half who loves star wars and enjoys the head cannons I can come up with. Also inspired by the individual who said “obi-wan just talks and talks until everyone is pointing a weapon at him and it is too late for anything”. (If someone can tell me who this is than I will be happy to credit them by name.) This is a random snippet that my other half came up with and will remain a one-shot. P.s. Cody is OOC in this. I’m sorry, I just don’t know him that well.

Poor clankers AKA Obi-Wan gets a laugh and Cody has a heart attack.

“Cody?” Asoka turns to the left and looks to the clone commander. 

“Yea kid?” Cody responds absentmindedly, looking at his data pad. 

“Umm what is Master Kenobi doing?”

“What?” his head shoots up and looks out the window and then his heart stutters.

“What the Hell!” striding towards an armed patrol of droids was the Jedi master himself. Without his lightsaber out. Hitting a button on his com unit he barked out a rapid fire series of words.

“All available troops report to the rear entrance! Commander Kenobi is sneaking up on a full platoon of clankers and that dumbass doesn’t have his lightsaber out! Prepare for combat! NOW!”

Asoka chased after Cody doing her best to keep up without using force enhanced speed to overtake the clone commander.  
The flurry of motion at the rear entrance was halted by their arrival.   
“Troops ready? Move out!” the door popped open and out raced two full platoons lead by Cody and Asoka. Easily following the lone Jedi who wasn’t trying to hide his tracks. Reaching the crest of the tree-plant-things (no one knew exactly what they were) the clones slowed down hearing talking from the now uncovered Jedi and the patrol of droids.

“You know this won’t end well, right?”

“There are lots of us and one of you. Surrender Jedi!”

Cody peeks out form his hiding place in time to see Obi-Wan lightly palm his lightsaber and smile at the milling droids. All of whom where pointing their weapons at him. Cody felt his heart stutter in his chest again as he envisioned having to tell the Jedi counsel about losing the young Master. 

“It is only one Jedi! We can take him!” one droid yelled

“Roger roger.” Coursed the others. The command bot seemed less sure.

“Why do you do this?” Obi-Wan asked, seeming to be honestly curious. The droids all gave an electronic sigh

“Programing.” The lead droid grumbled

“Would you like to shoot first?” the Command Droid perked up and Cody raised one hand to order the Clones to prepare to fire. 

“Yes I would like to fire first.”

“You know that means you will die first, right?”

“I know.” The droid looked even more put out than before.

“Then why do you do it?”

“Programing.” Came the electronically sighed response. At that Obi-Wan laughed out right.

“I see. Well let me take care of that for you.” The beautiful blue lightsaber hummed to life and easily sliced the droids into tiny pieces. The clone troops could only watch in awe as he easily turned the platoon of firing droids into a pile of twitching parts. Cody burst from the trees and raced over to the lightly breathing Jedi master followed by the his stunned troops and a rather surprised padawan learner.

“Are you ok?” the rather frantic motions of the clone commander slowed down and then stopped by Obi-Wan’s rich laughter. 

“I’m fine Cody, relax.” 

“RELAX??? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID? I DAMN NEAR HAD A HEART ATTACK!!!” Obi-Wan laughed again leaving the surrounding individuals stunned. 

“Programming.” He chuckles, walking back towards the temporary base. “Programming.”

End.


End file.
